A need exists for a gas compressor that compresses well head casing gas utilizing fluid from a hydraulic fluid system and/or hydraulic lift pumping unit or mechanically with a rack and pinion system, mechanically with a crank arm, or the like.
A need exists for a gas compressor that can capture methane and other gases from a variety of locations like, offshore oil wells, stock tanks, oil tank batteries, dairy farms, waste dumps, or other locations that generate gasses needing to be compressed.
A need exists for a gas compressor that can evacuate gas from the casing of an oil and/or gas well and discharge it into a higher pressure flow or sales line utilizing the prime mover motor from an existing hydraulic fluid system, fluid from an existing hydraulic lift pumping unit system, or the like.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.